Charles Kramer
Charles Kramer is the millionaire CEO and founder of Kramer Construction, and father of playboy Gordi Kramer. Information In Game Along with Carter Blake, he is one of the secondary antagonists of Heavy Rain. He bailed Gordi out of jail when his son was suspected of being the Origami Killer. After he learns that private investigator Scott Shelby went to one of his son's parties to accuse him of being the serial killer, he contacts the detective to have a chat. Shelby goes to a driving range, where the pair practice a few golf swings before Charles gets down to business. He tells Shelby that his son is innocent and has nothing to do with the murders, then offers the detective a bribe if he agrees to stop investigating Gordi. However, Scott does not accept the offer, and Kramer suggests that he will regret choosing to continue his investigation. As Scott Shelby's investigation progresses, he eventually finds Charles Kramer and his bodyguards, Zoran and Tony, waiting for him in his apartment. Kramer has both Shelby and his unlikely partner Lauren Winter knocked unconscious and tied up in the front seat of Shelby's car, then has the car dumped in a mountain lake. Shelby will escape regardless of the player's choices, but Lauren may optionally not be saved. Outraged, Shelby launches a one-man assault on Charles Kramer's mansion. If the player is successful, this culminates in a confrontation in Kramer's office. He reveals that, while his son is not the Origami Killer, he did murder the young boy Joseph Brown in a copycat attempt for a sick thrill, downplaying the severity of his son's crime by saying that Gordi "just wanted to play" and dismissing Joseph as "street trash" who won't be missed by anyone. As Shelby gets ready to leave, Kramer has a heart attack, leaving Shelby with the choice of giving Kramer the pills that will save his life, letting him die, or - just to be cruel - picking up the pills and walking out of the mansion. It is revealed that Kramer's company owned the Carnaby Square construction site at which John Sheppard died. In guilt over what happened, he annually puts flowers at Sheppard's grave, which Lauren and Scott witness. People Killed * Lauren Winter (if Scott fails to save Lauren from drowning in the car) Possible Deaths * Face to Face - He will die of a heart attack if Scott does not give him his pills. Chapter Appearances * The Golf Club * Flowers on the Grave * Trapped * Face to Face Trivia * Charles Kramer is 6' 1" (1.85 m) tall. * Charles and his son Gordi share their last name with the Jigsaw Killer (whose real name is John Kramer), the main antagonist of the Saw franchise. * Charles Kramer owns a gold-plated Beretta 3032 Tomcat. * If the player waits in Charles Kramer's office for about 90 seconds when he has his heart attack, he will fall to the floor and Scott will be shown standing over him, watching emotionlessly as he dies. de:Charles Kramer Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Purgatory Category:Scott Shelby Characters Category:Origami Killer Victims Category:Fathers